Freeze and Melt
= Freeze and Melt = From the RuneScape Wiki, the wiki for all things RuneScape The Freeze and Melt emote was unlocked during the 2008 Christmas event. The emotion is unlocked after talking to Jack Frost during the Christmas event. Jack Frost casts an attack similar to a water bolt, that force your player to use the Freeze emote, unlocking the emote to use at your will. If it follows the tradition of all other holiday event emotes, you can unlock it by completing the Christmas event every year. You also unlock the Snowman Dance emote in conjunction with the Freeze emote. http:// *There is a glitch that you could set a trap while in the Freeze emote, that is still in effect. *On the first day of release there was a glitch that you would see others perform freeze and melt without freezing. *There was a glitch that when you preformed the emote the ice would extend up and out of view for the middle part of the emote. *If a player eats while performing the emote, the emote will continue to play, while the player stands still. *Talking to an NPC or following another player while performing the emote, will cause the player to turn around, including the ice. *The emote can be performed while under attack, but the emote will stop half way, and remove itself. *If the emote is performed while running, the player will stop running, and after the emote, continue running. *This has been Fixed* *Entering the portal at clan wars, just after performing the emote, will cause the player to appear in the room, continuing to do the emote, instead of changing back. *Just after using a summoning scroll (After the flames have appeared), using the Freeze and melt emote, will cause your player to do the emote, but without the ice. *While safe ranging, using the emote just AFTER you have shot your arrow/bolt will cause the ice to animate, but you to still stand and attack. *When you have done the Give Thanks emote and use the ice emote right after, the player will stand still but the ice will animate. *If you start the emote and throw a snowball in the middle of it, the emote will perform while you do the snowball-throw action. *At any time during the animation, you can study the lectern in a player owned house and the player will use it but the ice will remain. *If you go to a crowded area such as the Grand Exchange, it's possible to do the emote without the ice. This glitch can only be seen by others. *Using the Freeze emote in the Brimhaven Agility Arena, just before using any obstacle, will usually result in the player either doing the obstacle with the ice animating, or the player running fast over the obstacle. *In the Stealing Creation lobby, the player does the emote, but without the ice. *Go to Varrock Castle the climb then main staircase. Do the emote. Then, at the same time climb down the stairs(emote then climb). You will appear at the Zamorak monk cage. This also works with Trick, Explore and Safety First. This glitch has not exactly been fixed, but for at least Safety First, when you appear in the cage, your character is then quickly teleported to the front of the stairs. *Not always everything is in the block of ice.http:// *This is one of five emotes with audio, along with the "Beckon" emote when used with a piece of the Builder's costume, Skillcape, Trick, and Air Guitar. *The emote was once called just "Freeze" instead of "Freeze and Melt". *In the emote interface it is just called "Freeze". *There is a glitch that when you do the Give Thanks emote, right after you change from turkey to human, while still in the emote click the freeze emote and you will be standing there with ice coming from the ground, melting and popping back up. *A player can log out while doing the emote. Some players tend to make their logouts more exciting by doing the emote and then logging out when they are a puddle. Many players call this an 'epic logout'. *A player can equip or unequip items while performing the emote. Right after clicking the emote, quickly switch to a different outfit. It will look like the player magically switched outfits. *If a player is wearing a cape and you look at the back of the player while the emote is still running,you can see the cape outside of the ice.